


Setter's Club Sleepovers

by DeceivingTerror, EnceladusLife



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, Haunted Houses, Hot Tub, M/M, Makeover, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Sleepovers, Slow Build, Stupidity, akaashi is intimidatingly hot, slight angst, volleyball dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeceivingTerror/pseuds/DeceivingTerror, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnceladusLife/pseuds/EnceladusLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga just wanted to hang out with some other setters. </p>
<p>He got way more than what he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oikawa's Beauty Salon

**Author's Note:**

> Buckle up, kids, you're in for a wild ride.

Suga wasn't exactly sure why he did it, but he invited a group of other setters to his house. He did it on a whim, he was bored, and with his parents leaving him alone for their anniversary, he thought a sleepover would be something fun to try out. The real question he had for himself was: why did he invite whom he did?

Kenma was a good choice, though Suga didn't expect the Nekoma setter to agree to come, since he really didn’t know him well enough. He had gotten to know Akaashi fairly well during Golden Week, but he wasn't what you would call good friends with him. Oikawa was truly a mystery though. He had popped into Suga's mind from out of nowhere. Suga couldn't even remember where he'd gotten Oikawa's phone number from. 

So anyways, Suga put the three other setters in a group chat and asked if they would like to spend some time with him and stay over at his house that following weekend. Friday night would leave him alone and with nothing to do, but lucky for him, or perhaps unlucky for him, all three agreed to come. 

Kenma and Akaashi arrived at about the same time, in plain pajamas and carrying overnight bags filled with various toiletries. Suga ushered them both in quickly as the frigid air from outside was unwelcomingly blowing into his home. He led them down a short hallway that was sparsely decorated with a few family pictures here and there before they reached the living room. It wasn’t the biggest room ever, but it was very traditional yet modern since it had tatami mats as well as western styled furniture taking up most of its space. On one side of the room was a normal tan couch with a matching loveseat adjacent to it. Next to that was an incredibly ugly, old, rickety, dark brown, wooden chair with a really bad, tan-ish green floral print all over it. It vaguely reminded all three setters of a chair an old woman would sit in to finish knitting her grandson a hideous sweater for Christmas. That aside, a cream colored coffee table sat in front of the three pieces of furniture. Along the opposite wall was a simple small altar to his deceased relatives that was surrounded by small bouquets of varying kinds of flowers. Kenma and Akaashi set down their belongings near the loveseat while trying to avoid the ridiculously ugly chair next to it. They were still wary of the seat even as they settled down away from it on the couch, there was just something off about that chair… Suga honestly didn’t know what to say about the predicament so he just opted to ignore the situation by sitting himself down on the loveseat to wait with them for Oikawa to show up.

Unsurprisingly, Oikawa showed up fashionably late. Fashion was relative in this case since his pajama pants were toxic lime green and had alien heads all over them. His long-sleeved shirt had a picture of a UFO with the words "I Want To Believe" written on it.  His hair was perfect as usual, even though he looked a bit winded and had his arms full of small, florally decorated bags.

"Sorry guys! I'm late because I needed to collect all this stuff. I didn't realize I had so much, but it'll be worth the hard work of bringing everything." Oikawa huffed, smirking suspiciously at the three teens before him.

"What exactly is all that?" Suga asked as Oikawa unceremoniously dumped all of his junk on the coffee table.

"Oh you know, masks, shampoo, conditioner, makeup, hair rollers. Those sorts of things."

Akaashi raised a eyebrow at him. "Why did you bring all of those things?"

Oikawa scoffed. "To make you guys all look stunningly beautiful, of course!"

"But-"

"No buts. This is a sleepover and we will do sleepover things. Also, what is that disgusting looking granny chair over there Kou-chan?"

"Just don’t look at it Oikawa. And I don't think guys usually do stuff like that..." Suga mentioned, obviously questioning the Aoba Johsai setter’s motives.

"Hey, guys don't usually have sleepovers and actually call it a sleepover, but girls do it. If girls can do it, so can we."

Kenma looked up from his phone for the first time that night. "Oikawa Tooru, breaking gender boundaries."

"Exactly." Oikawa winked at the pudding head as he set all of his beauty products on the coffee table while tossing the bags aside. 

Suga raised an eyebrow at just how much stuff Oikawa was able to fit in those bags. He was impressed. Even Akaashi was staring in fascination as more and more things just kept making their way onto the fair sized coffee table.

"So... Where did you get all that stuff?" Suga asked, curious. He felt a bit weird for even wanting to know, but the curiosity was there and he couldn't ignore it. Guys didn’t get together to do each other’s makeup, but he couldn’t help but wonder if maybe it would be fun.

"It's all my beauty supplies. How do you think I maintain all this without products?" Oikawa waved his hands in front of his face dramatically. 

Suga and Akaashi looked at each other, but shrugged and nodded in acceptance. Oikawa grinned at them and put his hands on his hips. 

"Well, let's get started shall we? I think I'll start with..." He looked back and forth between the three guys. He landed on Kenma. "You. You're a good place to start. You're cute, but you could use some work."

Oikawa walked over to Kenma, the small setter flinching when Oikawa's hand moved toward his head. Oikawa slowed down his movements, quietly apologizing, and ran his fingers through Kenma's surprisingly soft hair. 

"Hmm... Not as fried as I thought it would be after the bleach. You've got bad split ends though. I can fix those." He hooked a finger under Kenma's chin and turned his head to face him. "But damn you have some nice eyebrows."

"Um, thank you?"

Oikawa then sauntered over to his supplies and rummaged through them, looking for a few things. He pulled out a pair of green scissors, pink shampoo and conditioner bottles, a shiny purple hairdryer, a wide-tooth comb, and a black paddle brush. 

The other two setters were still very much impressed by all the products Oikawa had laid on the table when Kenma was handed the shampoo and conditioner. 

"The shampoo smells like bananas, so sorry if you don't like them. That's a high quality conditioner though. Leave it on for a while, it's good for your hair." 

"Well, while you guys do.... this, I'm going to make dinner. Is everyone hungry?" Suga asked his guests.

Everyone nodded and Suga disappeared into the kitchen. It was a standard looking room, like the rest of the house, with all the necessities fitting in the area with little difficulty. He took some fish fillets out of the fridge and laid them out on the counter. Humming to himself, he turned on the stove and let it heat up, then poured some rice into his rice cooker. While he waited for the rice to cook, Suga began to season the mackerel fillets before popping them into a pan to cook on the now hot stove. He went back to his fridge to look at his selection of vegetables. He could perhaps steam them, or maybe stir fry them?

He sighed and walked back into the living room. "Hey, I'm cooking mackerel and rice. What should I do with the... vegetables?" He looked up from his veggies to see only Akaashi in the room studying over all of Oikawa’s belongings still on the table. "Where did they go?"

Akaashi silently pointed down the hall and Suga furrowed his eyebrows, dropping his zucchini on the coffee table. Akaashi just stared at the vegetable for a moment before muttering under his breath,”Well okay then,” and proceeded to continue scanning over the many beauty products. Toward the end of the hall, Suga could see light shining under his bathroom door. Why did Kenma and Oikawa go to the bathroom? And why did they go in there together?

Suga stood in front of the door confused, his fist raised and ready to knock. He chewed his bottom lip, unsure about opening the door. He didn't really know them very well and walking in on someone in the bathroom wasn't the best way to start a friendship. But his confusion and curiosity were a bit overwhelming. Why would Kenma need Oikawa with him just to wash his hair?

Suga shuffled in the hall, raising and lowering his hand until he gave up with a sigh and opened the door. Inside, Oikawa was perched on the side of the tub with his pants rolled up to his knees. He was thoroughly massaging  Kenma's soapy head, who was sitting with knees to his chest in the tub naked, his eyes closed, and had the look of pure bliss on his face. He didn't even seem to mind that Oikawa was able to see his naked body through the steamy water. 

"Uh... Why?" Suga asked the pair, waving dramatically at the scene before him.

"Kenma needed a thorough washing, so I'm making sure he gets one." Oikawa answered the silver haired teen like it was an everyday thing to say.

"He needed a thorough washing?"

"Yeah. He's not gross or anything, but I want to be sure his hair is very clean and he lets the conditioner set for a long enough time." 

Kenma sighed. "My head feels so good. Oikawa's really good at head massages."

Suga snorted. "He must be. You look like you've gone to heaven."

"I'll do you next if you want," Oikawa offered innocently. 

Suga considered it for a moment. Was that really okay though? He wasn’t weird for wanting it right? He continued pondering it for a second before giving in to himself. "Sure. Why not?"

Oikawa gave him a thumbs up and went back to kneading Kenma's head. Suga left them then and returned to the living room. Akaashi was looking through a bookshelf full of DVDs, browsing titles when heard Suga enter the room and turned around. 

"So what's going on back there?"

"Oikawa is washing Kenma's hair and he's apparently a master masseuse."

Akaashi's eyebrows rose and his mouth formed an O. He nodded slowly like he had to take a moment to let the information sink in. Then his face relaxed and he looked almost curious. 

"Like how much of a master are we talking about?"

"Kenma looks like he's been blessed by the hands of Jesus himself in there."

Akaashi hummed thoughtfully. "Sweet."

Suga plopped down on the couch and frowned. Why was he okay with this? At the most, he expected that the four of them would watch a few movies and maybe play some video games. Somehow they've reached the point of bathing together and casually discussing massages within the two hour timespan that they’d arrived, He shouldn't be cool with this. This was weird, yet he couldn't bring himself to stop it. He actually wanted to join them. But why? 

Was he a pervert?

No, probably not. After all, Oikawa and Kenma were fine with it and Akaashi actually looked interested. If Suga was a pervert, so were all of them. Being a pervert with friends was better than being a pervert alone. 

He guessed.

He sat there, casually making small talk about hair products with Akaashi instead of thinking about his status as a perv. Akaashi continued exploring Suga's DVDs, occasionally complimenting him on his selections. 

Not long after Suga had settled down, Oikawa came back out. He left Kenma in the bath to deep condition his hair. During the fifteen minutes Kenma would have to sit, Oikawa decided he would get started on the other two. 

"When Kenma is done, I'm washing your hair, Kou-chan. Until then, I'm going to shape your eyebrows." He pulled a pair of tweezers off the coffee table and a face cleanser with it. "Akaashi, you go wash your face. Tell Kenma to wash his too."

"Okay," Akaashi said slowly, unsure. Oikawa tossed the cleanser to Akaashi and ushered him down the hall. 

Oikawa sat Suga down on the loveseat and tilted his head into the light. He started plucking hairs from Suga's eyebrows, causing the shorter setter to flinch occasionally. After a few hairs, Suga got used to the little sting, and was able to sit still. He sat there for what felt like forever, but couldn't have been more than a few minutes. Akaashi came back about the time that Oikawa finished with one eyebrow. 

Oikawa reached behind Suga to grab another bottle. It was a black tube with a picture of charcoal on the front and said "detoxifying." He tossed that to Akaashi. 

"Put that on your face. It's a mask. Smooth it on all over your face and let it dry."

Akaashi nodded in understanding and disappeared back down the hall. Oikawa immediately went back to tweezing Suga. He was done with the other eyebrow when Kenma shuffled down the hall, back in his bland pajamas, and sat down on the couch. He watched Oikawa turn Suga's head back and forth, examining his work, before he said "beautiful."

Oikawa bounded over to Kenma, looking happy since he was in his element. He gave Kenma a once over. “Oh no, I didn’t notice before but your pajamas are awful.”

Kenma blushed. “I have others, but I didn’t wear them because I didn’t want you guys to think I’m weird.” 

“After tonight, that really shouldn’t be a problem.” Suga told him. “I’ve got better pajamas too. Next time, we should come in our weirdest.”

“I’m already wearing my favorite…”Oikawa pouted.

“You’ll be fine,” Suga waved him off and went back to the kitchen.

Oikawa pulled some hair rollers out of his pile of bags and began rolling them into Kenma’s damp hair. Akaashi came back from the bathroom with his face covered in a dark gray cream, half dried. After a few minutes, Suga came back into the room carrying plates full of rice and grilled mackerel. 

“I never got around to cooking the vegetables.”

No one minded. They each took their plates and sat down around the room to eat. The majority of the coffee table was taken over by Oikawa’s many belongings, so they balanced their plates in their laps while they sat on the couch or on the loveseat. 

“So... we’re doing this again next week?” Oikawa asked after a minute of silent eating. His voice sounded almost hopeful, but Suga supposed he could’ve just imagined it.

“Well, I planned on it being a one time thing, but this has been surprisingly fun. I would like to do it again.” Suga said cheerfully to his new found friends.

“I have no plans next weekend,” Akaashi agreed.

“Sure. Why not, I guess?” Kenma added.

“You guys can come to my place next time,” Oikawa offered, a suspicious glint in his eyes. “But you’ll have to bring your swimsuits.”

Suga gasped in fake shock. “The grand king is allowing us to visit his lair? What an honor.”

“Rude.”

“Deal with it.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes and moved the conversation along to casual topics: volleyball, TV shows, video games, if they all believe in aliens, volleyball. Everyone had a few silly stories to tell from volleyball practice, but the talk of aliens brought out everyone’s inner scientist. Oikawa was pleased.

When everyone finished eating, Suga took their plates to the kitchen and put them in the dishwasher. When he came back, Oikawa had cleared a small section of the coffee tale off to display his nail supplies which included a surprisingly extensive nail polish collection.

“I stole these from my sister. Everytime she made fun of me over the years, I stole her current favorite color.”

“That’s not nice.”

“I didn’t do it to be  _ nice. _ Now. Who wants their nails done?”

The other three setters raised their hands with the same speed and enthusiasm. The group giggled and Oikawa motioned for Suga to sit down and for Akaashi to wash the mask off his face.

“Oh thank god, I can barely move my mouth.” Akaashi said as he darted down the hall, cracks forming in the mask around his mouth from talking. 

Suga sat down beside Oikawa and looked at his collection of stolen goods. He had many colors, all the same brand, but some were glittery and others were plain. He even had two bottles of topcoat, one clear and one matte.

“Oh mint green. I love this color.”

“That’ll look really cute with your silver hair.” Kenma said as he eyed a light pink color for himself.

Oikawa gasped. “I have an idea!”

He grabbed Suga’s hand and started filing down his nails until he was satisfied with their shape. He painted on a coating of mint green and let that dry. He scooted over to Kenma and painted his nails with the light pink polish next. He went over both of their nails with the matte topcoat. When that layer dried, he gave Suga silver french tips and Kenma hot pink french tips. 

Akaashi came back and saw Suga and Kenma’s nails. 

“Oh hey, that’s cute. Do me.”

“I plan on it.”

He repeated the process on Akaashi with a royal blue base and gold tips. He let Akaashi paint his nails in purple with white tips. 

Once Oikawa’s nails dried, he scooted back over to Kenma and took the rollers out of his hair once it had dried. The small setter’s pudding hair fell down in ringlets around his face. Suga couldn’t help but gasp and go “aww!” Kenma looked so damn cute with curly hair. It somehow made him look even smaller and cuter than normal. 

“That’s adorable! You have to do something to my hair!” Suga squealed, no longer caring that all this was most likely not something guys do at normal sleepovers.

Akaashi offered up an idea. “We should put little braids in his hair.”

Oikawa’s eyes widened and he nodded vigorously. “Yes! But the braids have to be cute, not childish.”

“Can do.”

They both sat down beside him, Oikawa at his front and Akaashi at his back, and began weaving his hair into two thick braids. The braids on top of his head, cascading downward in a double dutch crown.

“That’s actually pretty cute,” Kenma said. “But we can’t do anything to Oikawa or Akaashi’s hair. They look fine the way they are.”

Suga stuck his hand in one of the bags on the table and pulled out a bottle of body glitter. He decided not to even question it. Oikawa had his reasons for everything he had, and after everything else, Suga thought it best to leave those reasons alone. He just accepted the glitter’s presence.     

He popped the cap off and slid over to Akaashi. The glitter came in a little spray bottle, Akaashi closed his eyes, knowing what Suga was doing. Suga spritzed Akaashi on both cheeks. He smiled and his glitter blush sparkled. 

How majestic.

Suga sprayed the gitter down Akaashi’s arms. If he was going to look like a beautiful fairy, and he was going to look that way  _ everywhere.  _ Suga wanted that boy to sparkle like diamonds the next time he went outside. He would be fabulous. 

Akaashi examined his arms, turning around so that the glitter shimmered. He nodded. “This is nice. I feel magical.”

“Too bad glitter is eternal and you will never be able to wash it off,” Suga joked, giggling lightly.

Akaashi laughed. “True.”

“You should have covered him in gold to match his nails,” Kenma said. 

“I only own that one bottle of glitter,” Oikawa said, frowning. “But that would’ve been great.”

Suga and Akaashi agreed. Oikawa got up and trotted down the hall to wash his face and put on a mask. Suga and Akaashi painted their toenails to match their fingernails. Kenma opened up a game on his phone. He didn’t mention what it was, but Suga liked the soundtrack. 

Oikawa came back with the black face mask on. He plopped down on the floor again and noticed Akaashi and Suga’s toes. He immediately grabbed the colors he had on his nails and began working on his own toes with unrestrained excitement. He made small talk while he painted, mostly talking about music and colors that looked good together. 

It was getting late at that point. After Oikawa washed the mask off, he settled on the couch. Suga took up the other end. Akaashi sprawled out on the floor and Kenma curled up in the loveseat. They fell asleep like that.

They were already in a deep sleep when Suga’s parents finally got home, so they didn’t get to hear them make fun of them for doing each other’s hair and nails. 

~

That monday, the setters went to morning practice with their nails still painted and hair still done. 

Daichi noticed Suga’s makeover the moment he laid eyes on his setter. He pointed at Suga and motioned towards his whole body.

“What is this?”

“What is what?”

“Your hair and nails and face. They’re all… done up.”

“Oh yeah, they are. Don’t worry about it. It’s a long story.”

“Um… Okay?”

Suga smiled innocently and patted Daichi on his shoulder. 

In Tokyo, Nekoma crowded around Kenma. They all wanted to touch his hair and look at his nails. The questions of why, who, and how were bouncing around from teammate to teammate. Kenma just shrugged at all of their questions. 

There was less fanfare for Akaashi. Everyone kept glancing at him, muttering about how he looked even prettier than usual. Bokuto was actually a bit jealous of Akaashi’s nail job. 

No one noticed Oikawa. His team was already used to his flawless face. They’d been desensitized. He really couldn’t wait for next weekend. 


	2. I'm Pretty Sure You're Not Supposed To Put That In A Hot Tub

To say that Oikawa was excited was probably an understatement. All week he’d been planning what he and his newfound setter friends would do this weekend at his home. Everything was planned out perfectly and precisely, no flaws whatsoever.

Oikawa’s parents had left two days ago to go take care of his sister and her son whom were both ill at the moment. What they were sick with Oikawa didn’t know, they just left him alone to look after the house. But whatever, that just left a whole lot of room for weird things that he and his friends could do.

Presently, Oikawa was trying to find one last item on his checklist of things to make this night fantastic.

“Where is it???” he mumbled to himself as he rummaged through his home in his alien pajamas.

He’d been searching for it for hours, just about ripping everything in sight apart before putting it all back very haphazardly.

Just as he had just been about to give up completely, flopping down on the floor ungracefully, someone knocked at the front door. Oikawa sighed and pushed himself up off the ground and dragged himself over to the door. He opened it to see Kenma, wearing a shirt covered in space print with cats floating around, breathing fire. Kenma gave Oikawa a small wave in greeting.

“Hi, Ken-chan.” Oikawa murmured. Kenma raised an eyebrow at him a he frowned and turned into the house with a wistful sigh. “I need your help with something.”

He led Kenma upstairs and gestured at the mess he’d made while searching for that damn bottle. “Will you help me look for something? It’s a bottle, about this big and pink.” He held his hands up with the approximate size of the bottle.

“What exactly is it?” Kenma asked.

“Don’t worry about it,” Oikawa waved him off. “But it’s the only pink bottle I own. It could be anywhere in the house though, especially after mom decided to clean  _ everything.  _ Who knows where she could have dropped it?”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Kenma said, nodding. He left Oikawa to rummage through his many belongings and decided to check the rest of the house. Oikawa seemed really upset that he couldn’t find his… thing. What exactly was he looking for? A pink bottle could be a lot of things. Shampoo. Bodywash. Lotion. Knowing Oikawa, it could be any of those things.

As Kenma disappeared downstairs, Oikawa looked at his mess and groaned. He started picking his stuff up and putting it all back into his drawers and their spots on his dresser. He double checked every item he picked up, making sure the bottle wasn’t wrapped in clothes or had accidentally been placed on his dresser. He could’ve dropped it in the hamper with his dirty clothes, or his mom might have tossed it into his room haphazardly. He tugged on his hair and groaned again. Iwa-chan would be complaining about Oikawa losing things all the time if he were here.

There was another knock at the door then. Oikawa kicked at the rest of his junk and took the stairs two at a time. Suga and Akaashi were together at the front door, both in pajamas. Oikawa regarded them for a moment and smiled at their improved outfit choices. Oikawa knew Akaashi had money, but he had to admit he wasn’t expecting the designer silk capri pants and a shirt that said “Beyonce”in gold glitter written on it. He  _ definitely  _ hadn’t expected the super cute dinosaur onesie Suga was wearing. 

_ Adorable.  _

Oikawa happened to look down for a moment and saw-

“Suga!” He gasped. “Your slippers match your outfit. That’s so  _ cute _ !”

“Thanks! And sorry we’re a little late. I met Akaashi at the train station. It took us a minute to find each other.”

Oikawa scoffed. “You’re right on time, hun.”

He welcomed them in then, and was about to head upstairs when he realized something. “Wait,did you ride the train in your pajamas?” He asked Akaashi.

Akaashi rubbed the back of his neck. “Ah, yeah. I did. I didn’t think much of it at the time, especially when I got into town and Suga was waiting for me in a onesie. He was pretty obvious once I spotted him.”

“You guys are so embarrassing.”

Suga blushed. “I had already put on my pajamas when I remembered that I had to go to the station.”

Akaashi shrugged, but didn’t offer an explanation for his own behavior.

Oikawa shook his head and ushered them forward. They followed him up to his room, where he quickly threw the rest of his things where they belonged. He apologized for the mess and Suga shook his head, saying it was no problem. Suga flopped down on his bed and laid there for a moment before his head popped back up.

“Your bed is amazing,” he said and he ran his hand across one of Oikawa’s throws. “This is plush! So soft.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Oikawa chuckled. He slid into bed with him and Suga shuffled over to the side to give him room. Suga whipped out his phone and Oikawa watched him for a moment before doing the same.

Akaashi watched both of them for a solid minute before he shrugged and took up the space on the other side of Oikawa, mumbling, “Whatever.” He got out his phone too, deciding to pass the time, ignoring the fact that Oikawa’s bed was just barely big enough for the three of them. He ignored the way his side was pressed against Oikawa’s side. He stared at his phone, trying not to glance at the other two boys too often. Especially when Suga laughed at something he saw. His laugh definitely  _ was not  _ contagious.

Little did he know the other two were thinking the same thing about him. 

They laid there for a while, showing each other cute videos of cats and funny pictures. It was nice, almost relaxing. The three were content and had come to some silent agreement that this really wasn’t weird. It never would be as long as no one mentioned that they kind of didn’t want to get up because Oikawa’s bed was soft and the feeling of their sides pressed together was sort of nice.

“Kenma’s pretty late, isn’t he?”Akaashi said, looking at the time on his phone. They’d already been there an hour.

“Huh?” Oikawa asked. “He’s already here. He got here before you guys.”

Akaashi sat up and looked down at Oikawa. “Then, where is he?”

Oikawa squinted, thinking. “I actually don’t know.”

It was Suga’s turn to sit up and look at Oikawa in confusion. “How do you lose a person?”

Oikawa was still squinting. “I asked him to help me find something. I didn’t expect him to be gone this long. He doesn’t strike me as the dedicated type.”

Suga and Akaashi locked gazes for a moment, then flicked Oikawa in the forehead. “Come on, let’s go look for him. Your house isn’t that big. It’s not like he could be lost.” Suga said. 

They each grabbed an arm and hauled Oikawa off the bed, and the three of them set out to find Kenma. Most of the lights in the house were still off. The living room light was on, but Oikawa had turned it on before Kenma arrived, which meant that Kenma was either turning the lights off after he was done with a room, or he’d never been to those rooms at all. Oikawa was  _ sure  _ he’d heard Kenma go downstairs earlier, so it must the former rather than the latter. 

Kenma obviously wasn’t in the living room, so Oikawa walked over to kitchen and turned the light on just to make sure Kenma wasn’t wandering around in the dark. The kitchen was empty. Oikawa nodded to himself and flipped on the back porch light. He peeked through the blinds to see no sign of Kenma outside. He did notice that his porch light didn’t light up much of the yard. The inky blackness on the other side was kind of creepy.

Oikawa flipped the lights off again and went back to the living room. Akaashi was waiting with Suga by the stairs. 

“He’s not in the master bedroom or any of the bathrooms,” Akaashi said when he saw Oikawa.

“He’s not in the kitchen or outside either,” Oikawa replied.

“Then he’s upstairs,” Suga said. He stood up and started up the stairs, only to stop in his tracks when they heard a loud crash from upstairs. Suga turned back to the other two boys, his eyes wide. They all stared at each other for a few seconds before Suga’s eyes widened even further.

“Oh my god, he could’ve hurt himself.” He sprinted up the stairs. 

Akaashi and Oikawa followed him at the same speed and nearly knocked him over when they tried to stop. Suga had come to a stop himself, just past Oikawa’s room. He turned back to his friends, laughing nervously.

“Ha...Ha, uh, we should turn on a light.”

Akaashi peered around Suga’s body and saw nothing behind him. Just black. Why was Oikawa’s house so dark?

“Uh, the only switches for the hall light are downstairs or at the end of the hall. But I have a flashlight!” Oikawa assured, and ducked into his room to grab it. It was a small green thing, with an alien head on the button, but it lit up the hall just fine. 

You know, if “fine” meant a horror movie-esque pale blue glow.

Oikawa took up the front of the formation, looking at the creepy ass hall, thinking  _ fuck my house.  _ Akaashi and Suga took up either side of him and held onto his arms.  _ Never mind. This is great,  _ he thought as he watched their hands slide around his arms. He suddenly understood why guys take girls to see scary movies or to haunted houses on halloween. 

He looked back at the dark hall and frowned. _ Nope. Fuck my house. _ He inched forward, reluctant to go down the hall but worried about Kenma. If he was hurt, they needed to help him, but damn was this house creepy when no one was home. He was glad to have the other setters with him, but for a moment he wished Iwa-chan was there. He was always braver than Oikawa.

Oikawa opened the door to his sister’s old room and turned on the light. No Kenma. Just a lot of junk. They found the upstairs bathroom empty as well. All that was left was the attic. 

Oikawa let out a shaky breath as he turned the knob on the door that led to the staircase to the attic. This door was smaller than the others in the house, and the stairwell was lit by only a single lightbulb with a pull string. It didn’t provide much protection from the dark. 

Another thud sounded, this time from behind them, and something moving from out of the corner of Oikawa’s eye.

“K-Kenma?” Suga called. There was no response. His grip on Oikawa tightened.

Another thud, this time louder, from above.

Oikawa tensed and shot forward, his jaw clenched in fear. Fear that Kenma might be hurt up there, and that it might not be Kenma making those noises at all. Oikawa stopped abruptly when he reached the doorway to the attic and shut his eyes tight. He wasn’t prepared. He heard Akaashi and Suga take deep breaths, steadying themselves.

He opened his eyes and felt Suga and Akaashi press against his back, their heads peering around him. At first, they saw nothing, then there was a flash of light. Kenma popped up from behind a box, and the three boys at the door screamed, startled by Kenma’s sudden appearance. 

Kenma raised an eyebrow at them. “Um, I found it.” He held up a pink bottle. “I think your mom thought it was your sister’s. She had it in box of stuff she was going to return to her.”

Oikawa clutched his chest, trying to calm his racing heart. “What the hell are you doing?”

Kenma looked confused and pointed at the bottle he was holding.

“No, no, I mean why are you in the dark?”

“Oh,” Kenma said and turned the flashlight on his phone back on. He pointed it at a broken pull string light. “The lightbulb broke, so I kept looking with my phone.”

Oikawa looked at the shattered bulb and the glass all over the floor. “How did that happen?”

Kenma shrugged. “Can we go downstairs? Your attic is weird.”

“Yeah,” Oikawa nodded and turned around. He started down the stairs.

Kenma hesitated for a moment and looked back into the attic. A box slid to the right slightly. Kenma frowned and went downstairs. It was probably nothing. He handed the bottle over to Oikawa once they were on the ground floor.

Oikawa held the bottle in the air, a look of awe on his face. “Finally. We can  _ finally  _ do this.”

He shooed the others away. “Go put on your swimsuits.”

“Why?” Suga asked.

“Just do it.”

A few minutes later, they were sitting in a very large hot tub with the jets on, all tension from the attic gone. Oikawa stood outside the tub, holding the bottle.

“This is strawberry bubble bath. We are putting this in the hot tub.”

Akaashi furrowed his eyebrows. “I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to put that in a hot tub.”

~

Not long after, the four setters were smothered in pinkish bubbles. Kenma was nearly disappearing in them. They were all around him, more of them than around his friends. Suga was giggling like a child, shaping the bubbles on Kenma’s head into various shapes.

“This is actually really great,” Akaashi said. Oikawa smirked at him.


	3. Victoria's Secret Is That She's Gay

The night spent at Oikawa’s house was certainly one to remember for Akaashi. The night really had been crazy, with spooky happenings and a strangely nice, bubbly hot tub experience. Now it was his turn to have the three other setters stay at his home for the night, he just hoped that they wouldn’t get lost inside it… or find out his secret.

“Keiji, honey, you’re spacing out at the table. Is there something on your mind?” His mother suddenly asked from across their fancy dining table, eyebrows furrowed in slight worry. She was always worried about something, even if it’s the smallest thing, and her son was no exception to this.

“Ah, yes, I’m fine. I’m just thinking about my friends coming over tonight is all.” He absent-mindedly told her, still in deep thought.

She seemed satisfied with that answer and shrugged, a silent reply saying that everything would be fine, and went back to her dinner. It was just Akaashi, her, and their butler Sir Robert Irvington III, or Bob as they called him, tonight, his father being away on a business trip concerning his company at the moment. They had other servants of course, but Bob was the only one who actually lived at the house.

“Is the young master finished with his food, Sir?” Bob suddenly appeared before him, as old and decrepit looking as always.

“Yes, I’m finished.” Akaashi said, handing the plate of half eaten otoro sushi to Bob.

Akaashi excused himself from the table to go upstairs to his room where he flopped down on his king sized bed and glanced at the time on his phone. It was already 7:13. The others would probably be there soon. He wondered what they were going to do? He hadn’t planned ahead for the night. He wasn’t used to people other than Bokuto coming over to his house, and Bokuto wasn’t even allowed over there anymore. Perhaps they could play hide and seek since his house was so large? Maybe not though, Bob always acted strangely at night and he didn’t want to scare them away, plus he didn’t want one of them to hide in his closet.

Sighing deeply, he got up from his bed and walked over to his closet where he began stripping down to his briefs to change into his pajamas when he heard a whistling coming from the doorway.

“Wow! What a view.” Kenma giggled as he stepped inside the room, dressed in a black tank top with a cat flying on a burrito on it and pink night shorts.

Needless to say, Akaashi was blushing bright red up to his ears, “Kenma! How long have you been there?”

“Only long enough to witness this glorious sight.” He gestured to Akaashi’s almost nakedness before gazing around at Akaashi’s  _ very _ large and fancy bedroom. “Man, this room is fantastic Akaashi.”

Embarrassed, Akaashi threw on the first thing he saw in his closet and turned back to Kenma only to find the small pudding head staring very intently at him. It was then that Akaashi realized what he’d put on exactly. So much for keeping his secret a secret.

“Akaashi… What are you wearing?” 

“...A sleep romper?”

“Why do you own a sleep romper?”

“...Because I like Victoria’s Secret?”

“It has lace and bows all over it.”

“It’s not exactly for guys…”

“Do you have one in pink?”

Akaashi suddenly lit up, Kenma was actually okay with his now not so secret? He really didn’t seem like he was weirded out or anything, which was good of course, but still strange.

“Whooooooaaaa. What’s with the sexy sleepwear Keiji-chan?” Oikawa and Suga suddenly appeared at the door, further embarrassing the Fukurodani setter.

_ Fuck. _

“Yeah, why didn’t you tell us? We would’ve worn our best Victoria Secret pajamas if we’d known.”

_ What the fuck. _

No words could really describe what Akaashi was feeling right now except for  _ what the fuck is going on right now.  _ He was literally wearing a navy blue, lace sleep romper from Victoria’s Secret and no one in the room is disgusted at him. In fact, they all seem disappointed by the fact that Akaashi didn’t tell them to wear their own sexy sleepwear.

So, Akaashi just gave up on all reasoning and went with it. After all, how could he be surprised after the last two weekends he spent with these guys? “I didn't exactly plan this out.”

“Then why are you wearing that?” Suga chimed in, walking over to his bed to sit next to Kenma.

“Kenma walked in on me changing and I just put on the first thing that I saw.”

“What!” Oikawa exclaimed, “and we didn’t get to see?” Oikawa looked livid that he’d missed such a sight, Kenma looking very smug at him knowing that he was jealous.

“Do you have one in pink?” Kenma repeated his question from earlier. Akaashi frowned. Of  _ all  _ the things Victoria’s Secret sold, this had to be the one thing he’d wanted that didn’t come in pink.

“Sorry, it doesn’t come in pink. But I do have white.”

Kenma shrugged lightly and looked over at the Karasuno setter. “I think white would look better on Suga.”

Akaashi gave Suga a quick once over before deciding that yes, Suga would indeed look good in white lace. It would easily match his angelic appearance. 

“You can borrow it if you want,” Akaashi told Suga. “Hell, you can  _ have  _ it if you want. I really only wear the navy one anyways.”

“Sure, why not. It’ll be cute if we match.” Suga said. He hopped up and went over to Akaashi, stripping off his own pajamas as he went, keeping on his soft, knee-high socks. He slipped on the romper and turned back to Oikawa and Kenma, who gave him a thumbs up. 

“I feel left out now,” Oikawa whined, fiddling with his own t-shirt.

Akaashi turned back to his closet and shuffled the clothes around before he settled on two more sets of pajamas. He sound a pink satin sleep romper, which he tossed to Kenma, and a short purple nightgown, which he tossed to Oikawa.The romper was a bit big on Kenma, so it hung a little lower than it should have. Oikawa, on other other hand, was too tall for the nightgown, so it rode up higher on him than it should have.

Akaashi decided that he was perfectly fine with this development.

“So, I have no plans for tonight. You guys want to watch a movie or something?” Akaashi asked them.

The others shrugged. “Why not?”

Akaashi plopped down in front of his entertainment center and started scanning over his selection of movies. He mostly had romantic comedies and artsy films, but he did have a significant collection of horror movies that he knew would please Suga. Despite however angelic that boy may look, he was a huge horror movie geek. He picked out two movies after a while and stared at them for several minutes, trying to decide which one they should watch. Both were good options, but he went with the one in space. A space horror movie would please both Suga and Oikawa. Kenma, he knew, didn’t really care for movies all that much, his only passion being video games.

He stood up, movie in hand, and opened his mouth to speak, ready to ask Oikawa if he was okay with this movie when his eyes fell a little too low on Oikawa’s body. Akaashi stopped and looked over at Suga, who raised an eyebrow. Akaashi nodded to Oikawa and Suga followed his gaze, his mouth forming an O. He tapped Kenma and the Nekoma setter looked over at what they were seeing and his eyebrows rose just a bit before he looked back at them and shrugged. Suga and Akaashi held each other’s gazes for a second before also shrugging.

“So Oikawa, what do you think about this?” Akaashi called, forcing Oikawa’s eyes up from his phone.

“Looks cool to me.”

Akaashi nodded and hooked up his dvd player while the others got comfortable. Oikawa moved over to the bed and wrapped himself up entirely in the comforter. Suga gave him an insulted look and yanked some of  the blanket away from him and wrapped himself up, pushing himself close to Oikawa. Kenma paid them no mind and stole the fluffy pillows from near the headboard so he could prop himself up at the foot of the bed. When Akaashi finished putting the movie on, he sighed at their antics and took a pillow from Kenma’s pile for himself.

They made it about halfway through the movie with no interruptions. It wasn’t the best movie they’d ever seen. But it wasn’t the worst either, and when one of the characters found a space spider in his helmet, Kenma thought it was a good time to go get a quick snack. He slowly rolled off the bed and quietly snuck out of the room, as not to disturb the others, and tip-toed down the hallway.

Akaashi’s house was large, but the general rule of homes was that the kitchen and living room were close together. Kenma found the living room easy enough, down the hall and down the stairs, and could see light from the kitchen from there. He crept over to the kitchen and peaked inside. The light wasn’t on, but the refrigerator door was open, flooding the room with a warm glow. Kenma snuck over to the counter and finally saw Akaashi’s old butler kneeling in front of the fridge, a mouth full of raw meat he’d just taken out of a package, blood smeared around his lips. The two looked at each other for a tense minute. Neither moved and neither spoke. Then, Kenma blinked a few times and grabbed an apple from the basket on the counter and left the old man to his meat. He could hear Bob start eating again as he exited the room, ripping the meat apart it sounded like.

Kenma shrugged the sound off and went back upstairs, quietly re-entering Akaashi’s room. He settled on the bed again and bit into his apple. The crunch drew Akaashi’s attention. 

“When… Where did you get that?”

“I just went to kitchen to get it.”

“When did you leave?”

“Just a few minutes ago. Your butler is weird by the way.”

Akaashi furrowed his eyebrows. “How?”

“He was eating raw meat in your kitchen.”

That caught Oikawa and Suga’s attention, both of their heads turning to Kenma with their eyes wide. Kenma gave them a blank look and Akaashi looked confused. He knew Bob was weird, but not  _ that  _ weird.

He guessed it wasn’t really that unusual though. It wasn’t strange for the family chef to go to Akaashi’s mother asking why she requested steak when there was no meat to cook. She swore she bought it, but always assumed she thought about it but forgot it while she was at the supermarket. Apparently, she bought it, but Bob ate it before it could be cooked. 

That explained so much.

“Well, I think it’s probably best not to wander around the house on your own then. Bob is a strange guy.” Akaashi said. Suga and Kenma nodded their assent. Oikawa looked like he wanted to say something, but he kept quiet and agreed not to leave the room by himself.

They were able to finish the movie without further interruption. They spent a minute talking about the movie’s high and low points when it was over, but soon ran out of things to say. They all lay there, sprawled out and silent. They had no ideas for other activities, especially now that they were officially trapped in Akaashi’s room. They did nothing for nearly half an hour before Oikawa let out a dramatic sigh.

“I wish we could explore your house.”

Akaashi grunted. “Don’t want to run into Bob.”

“Your room is pretty big. There should be something in here to do.” Suga suggested.

“Yeah. Feel free to rummage through my stuff. I’ve got a whole walk in closet and my own bathroom too. Explore.”

The other three jumped up almost immediately and started looking around his room. Oikawa took to the closet and Suga scanned the bookshelf in the corner. Kenma wandered around aimlessly for a moment before he disappeared into the bathroom. 

Suga eventually joined Oikawa in the closet, where Akaashi could hear them talking and giggling. Kenma never came back out of the bathroom though, so Akaashi got up from his spot and traipsed over there to check on him. He didn’t see him right away, but as he went deeper into the bathroom he noticed Kenma was sitting in his tub.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

Kenma slid down further in the tub until he was lying down flat. “You could fit, like, eight people in here.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“It’s nice.”

Akaashi nodded at his friend and stepped into the tub, climbing over Kenma so he could lie next to him. They were silent for a moment before Kenma turned his head toward Akaashi, face blank but eyes serious.

“Next time we fill something with bubble bath, it should be this.”

Akaashi laughed. “Consider it a plan.”

They talked for a while about other possible plans for future sleepovers until Suga came in, looking slightly concerned.

“There you guys are. I was worried when I came out of the closet and neither of you were in the room.”

“We were discussing future uses for a bathtub this big,” Kenma said.

“It certainly is large. It’ll probably be a lot like the hot tub if we put some bubble bath or a bath bomb in it.”

“I have some bath bombs I haven’t used yet. Next time you guys come over, we should use them.” Akaashi said.  

Suga agreed and hopped into the tub with them. They gave him a curious look, and he shrugged one shoulder. “Just jumping on the bandwagon.”

Almost immediately afterward, Oikawa burst into the room holding a portable stereo. “You have one of these? No one has these anymore!”

He plopped the thing down on the bathroom counter and turned it on. It lit up and the cd inside started spinning, playing music.

“Nice, nice.” Oikawa said as he walked back out of the bathroom. He returned with the comforter and pillows from Akaashi’s bed. “If we’re going to hang out in here, we’re doing it in comfort. It’s cold in this bathroom.”

Suga, Kenma, and Akaashi got out of the tub and let Oikawa layer the bottom with pillows for them to sit on. The four of them got in and covered themselves with the thick blanket. They settled in, surprisingly comfortable, and talked over the music until they fell asleep. The next morning they all awoke comfortably, none of them thought much about the fact that they’d slept in a bathtub. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna know what movies Akaashi was choosing between?  
> It was the [spooky moon spider movie](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Apollo_18_\(film\)) and the [scary elevator movie.](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Devil_\(2010_film\))
> 
> Want to know what song they were listening to? It was Akaashi's [theme song.](https://youtu.be/pZ12_E5R3qc)


End file.
